


One-Two-Three!

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Denial, F/M, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad Isak Valtersen, Sick Character, Teen Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: “Where are you going?”Isak looked at his mom and smiled softly at her “I’m going for a run?” his mom smiled back at him “Ok, I can com...” Isak nodded no “I want to go alone, I’ll be back soon” and with that he went out the door, he took a deep breath and said to himself “Finally free”He ran and ran as fast as he could, feeling alive for a change… he then reached a forest which he ran through and suddenly found himself down by a little lake where he stopped.Isak took a deep breath and then started to scream – letting tears fall like never before…"Why me.... why...."





	1. Introduction

.....

....

....


	2. Go For The Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy <3 and leave comments and kudos if you like the story <3 
> 
> The characters age in this story:  
> Even - 19 years old  
> Isak - 17 years old

  * Sunday afternoon  



”Go for the goal Even!”

Even took a deep breath before he headed against his father who stood in front of the football goal, just before he reached it he turned and twisted the ball kicking it backwards into the goal.

His father cheered at that “AND HE SCORES!! Well done my son!” Even high fived his father, David, and just smiled at him “Thank you, can we take a break now?”

David put his hands on his hips “Tired already? What kind of a football player are you?!” Even just laughed it off but deep down he knew the answer to that – he never wanted to be a football player – it was his dad who wanted him to be one.

Even’s biggest dream was to make movies, since he was a kid he had dreamed about making one of his own some day and that dream was still very alive inside of him.

But his dad had always pushed him against the football and Even didn’t want to disappoint his father so he went after his father’s dream instead.

Both of them dropped down on the grass relaxing for a bit “So, are you ready for the try outs?” Even sighed a little pushing his hair back while giving himself some time to find the right answer “I guess” His dad grabbed onto one of his shoulders “I know you will do well and that, that team is your call!”

Suddenly his mother, Siv, appeared in the door way out to the garden “Even, we need to go if we want to make it on time” Even smiled at his mother while standing up “I’m coming mom”

  * In the car with Siv and Even



“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

The car ride had been silent so far so when his mom suddenly spoke that he was a little surprised “What do you mean?”

Siv kept her eyes on the road “You’re graduating from high school this year – I believe you should focus more on your studies and then you could focus more on football later on” Even smiled at her, she had always been so protective of him “It’s ok, I can manage it”

The silence hit them once again and it gave Even time to just relax and let himself prepare for the try out to the football team – it wasn’t like just a normal football team – it was the elite team and that was why it was important for him to get on.

Siv parked in front of the football field and before Even could jump out the car she put her hand on his arm to stop him “Just know… we support you no matter what” Even turned leaning back into the car giving his mom a kiss on her cheek “Thanks mom, see you at home!”

 

  * Another place in Oslo – Isak returning from his run



Isak stopped in front of the new house, it was nice but he still missed the old one. They moved because of his father’s new job and with everything there had happened… yeah it would be good with a new start.

When he stood in front of the front door he took a moment to let him pull himself together, he didn’t need his parents to question him about why his eyes were a little red and so on.

Inside the house he meet his father, John, sitting on the couch in the living room reading something on his ipad, when he noticed Isak he smiled at him “Hi Izzy, had a good run?” Isak just nodded and took of his running shoes joining him on the couch “It was ok, weren’t you suppose to help unpack?”

John chuckled and ruffled Isak’s hair “Have you meet your mother? I unpacked some of our stuff in the kitchen, she watched over me the whole time and then gave up on me telling me I was doing everything wrong”

Isak chuckled “Oh… yeah, that’s sounds like mom… where is she now?” John thought for a sec “I think she went upstairs to help you unpack?” Isak stood fast from sitting “WHAT! I’m not a kid anymore! I can unpack myself!”

Isak then ran up the stairs to his new room and noticed the door was open, his mother was sitting on his new bed looking through one of his sketching book “What are you doing?”

His mother, Marianne, looked up at him a little shocked she hadn’t heard him returning “OH, I just wanted to help you unpack” Isak took the sketch book from her hands and packed it away crossing his arms in process “Thank you – but no thank you”

Marianne sighed and stood slowly trying to get closer to Isak, but Isak took a step back “Isak… those drawing… they’re really dark… you know if you want to talk to someone… maybe a professional or someone in your situation…”

Isak nodded no “Just leave my things alone… I don’t need to talk to someone! What I need is fresh air, you’re seriously killing me talking to me like that… why do you think I’m going back to school? I can’t stand being in this house for too long at a time”

His mother stood still and Isak knew he had said too much, but he was sick and tired of her speaking to him like that. He then walked out the room walking against the bathroom wanted to take a shower to make himself calm down.

 

  * At the try out’s



Even had pushed himself at his hardest and was tired out, his whole body screamed to relax so when the coach told them it was done he took a deep breath letting himself dump down on a bench near the field.

“Even, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Even looked up and noticed the coach, he pulled himself together and nodded “Of course” The coach sat down beside him “You were really good out there, and I would really like for you to join our team”

Even smiled at that knowing it would make his father so proud “Really! Oh god, that’s amazing!” The coach smiled at Even’s reaction “But I just want to ask you one thing before I go back to make the papers”

Even nodded “Yes?” The coach looked at Even seriously “Do you really want this?” Even looked at him with big eyes “Excuse me?” The coach just nodded “I see your potential Even, but I want to be sure” Even nodded fast “I’m so sure!”

The coach nodded and padded Even’s back “Then I’ll go make the papers, we got your e-mail I’ll will send it to you for you to sign – go home – relax!”


	3. Let's See How The Date Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos < 3

  * Monday – At Nissen



”Oh my god… I’m so hung over guys…”

Even and Jonas couldn’t hold their laughter back when Magnus joined them, he looked so beat “Seriously Magnus? The party was Friday… it’s Monday” Magnus just hit Jonas shoulder for the comment “Shut up!”

Even crossed his arms “Guess the party was crazy huh?” Jonas and Magnus looked at him, Even hadn’t attended any of the parties the last couple of years because his dad had told him to focus on the football, Jonas nodded “Yeah, you should have been there”

Even just smiled at his friends “Maybe next time, okay…” Magnus chuckled “Yeah… like we believe that – sportsman!” Even rolled his eyes at him “Yeah yeah… just be jealous…”

 

  * In a car – in front of the school



“Isak, it’s okay to be nervous you know”

Isak sighed looking at the school building, he needed for this to be a success “I’m not…” Marianne sighed as well, she didn’t know what to say to him but “You look nice…” Isak felt the corner of his lips turn up in a little smile “Thank you… well I guess I have to go…”

Marianne didn’t get to say another word because Isak had jumped out the car and was now on his way into the school yard.

The first thing he noticed was that people didn’t look weird at him like they did at his old school but they of course didn’t know his situation and that felt nice. Here he was just the new kid and that was ok.

He looked up and let himself have a look around the school yard, he then suddenly noticed a guy standing with two other guys laughing, smiling… blue eyes…. Dark blonde hair pushed back like Elvis in a way…

If Isak wasn’t in his “situation” he would definitely had gone after a boy like him…

  * Back with Even and the guys



“How about the rave party… you’re coming to that one right?” Even thought for a bit, he knew his father would say no because alcohol wasn’t any good for him but he couldn’t say that and act uncool “Of course I’m going to be there!”

While he stood talking to his friends he felt like someone was staring at him but when he turned around he couldn’t see anyone… weird?

…

Even, Magnus and Jonas went to class and later that day there was a morning get together in the hall way for all the classes, the head teacher of the school talked to them about the finals and so on and then he suddenly said…

“You know we here at Nissen have a special tradition for new students joining us – so Isak… please come up here and tell a little about yourself…”

That was the first time Even laid eyes on him – Isak Valtersen.

“Hello everyone… Uhm… my name is Isak Valtersen… I don’t know what else to say about myself other than I would like to play a piano piece for you…”

Jonas pushed Even shoulder a little “Seriously… Piano… oh my god he is a music geek” Even looked at Jonas “Shut up…”

When Isak’s fingers began to play the piano Even felt like he was the only one in the room, he just stood still listening to the soft tones of the music and completely started at Isak who seemed so deep into what he was performing.

When he was done Even was the first to clap his hands together which made Isak look at him and smiled softly, soon the rest of the school followed. Jonas and Magnus looked at Even weirdly “What the hell dude… are you also a music nerd?”

After the school meeting was over Even walked away from his gang and followed Isak, Isak walked with some girls and boys – probably someone from his new class “Excuse me, Isak?”

Isak turned and Even meet the green eyes which made his stomach turn “Yeah?” Even chuckled feeling all dumb now “I just wanted to say… wow… you’re really good at playing the piano” Isak felt himself blush a little and looked down “Thank you… listen I have to get to class… but…”

Even nodded “Of course! Just wanted to say welcome to Nissen… I guess I see you around?” Isak winked softly at him “Maybe…” and with that he turned walking with the others who laughed telling Isak that he was lucky or something.

Even stood back looking at them disappearing and said to himself “And by the way… my name is Even…”

 

  * The next day – home with Isak



“So, how did his first school day go?”

Marianne was talking to John over skype, he had been called to an emergency meeting in Denmark “He was really happy, it was like he had a whole other glow in his eyes of happiness when he got home… I didn’t quite know how to react to that…”

John smiled at her through the skype call “Maybe he meet a guy…” Marianne looked at him a little surprised “Seriously? So soon??” John chuckled “He is a handsome young man… he got a lot of his genes from you… so…” Marianne blushed at that, still getting all of these feelings from her husband even though they had been married for over 20 years.

Isak suddenly appeared in the doorway into the living room and Marianne turned the lap top screen against him “Isak, your dad is on skype” Isak walked over and smiled at the screen “Hi dad!” John waved at his son through the screen “Hi Izzy… your mom tells me you really like the new school?”

Isak smiled and nodded “I really am… and I have to go…” Marianne looked confused at him “But I thought I was driving…” Isak nodded no and grabbed a bun from the table to take with him “I’m meeting some of my new class mates on the bus… see you later…”

 

  * At Nissen – With Even



Even had been up early – or he hadn’t actually slept at all that night thinking about the new boy in 2.B… he now sat on a bench near the school waiting for Isak to appear…

When he did he was of course followed by the girls from the day before and Even really needed to pull himself together to do this “ISAK!”

Isak looked up a little surprised noticing Even sitting there, he smiled at him and said something to the girls and then walked over to him “Hi…” Even smiled back “I’m Even by the way…” Isak chuckled “Nice to meet you Even… wh…”  

“Would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday?”

Isak was a little pulled back by this he didn’t knew the boy in front of him “uhm…” Even was suddenly taken back, he had just asked a boy out… without knowing if he was gay or not… “Oh god… I’m sorry… I just… I don’t even know if you are… or want… oh sorry I must sound stupid now…”

Isak suddenly smiled at him loving how cute he was when he stuttered through the words “I would love to… how about we meet here Friday at 19?” Even eyes glowed up “Yes… I’ll hit you up on Facebook later then…” Isak chuckled “I don’t have Facebook”

Isak turned and was about to leave when Even said “How about a phone number then?” Isak looked back “Let’s see how the date goes…”


	4. Live Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Friday night – Home with Even



Even looked himself in the mirror one last time, the hair was as good as it would ever be. He walked downstairs and meet his mother’s gaze “You look great darling – that Isak boy will drool over you”

Even laughed and walked over kissing her cheek “Thank you…” the front door opened and in came his father, David “Where are you going?” Before Even could say anything his mother talked “He is going on a date with a boy named Isak…”

David looked at his son and took a moment so that he didn't say anything bad about it – Even had come out to his parents when he was 16 years old and they had accepted it – but his dad still had trouble seeing his son dating other guys “Oh good I guess… just don’t stay out to long… practice tomorrow – I looked the paper work from the elite team through earlier – you just need to sign it and I’ll send it in for you”

Even nodded slowly “Tomorrow, I’m already late… see you later guys”

 

  * At the bench in front of Nissen



The clock hit 19:21 and Isak hadn’t arrived, Even sighed deeply he couldn’t even call him because he never got his number. He decided to wait another 10 minutes and then he would head back home…

“I’m so sorry!!! The bus was late and…”

Even looked up and smiled feeling relief that he hadn’t been stood up “Oh it’s okay, no problem at all”

Isak was wearing tight black jeans, a grey dress shirt, a jacket and a red scarf around his neck, his hair ruffled... he looked amazing “You look great” Isak smiled at Even studying him as well “So do you… should we got going?”

And with that they headed downtown against the movie theater…

“So… I don’t normally go out on dates with people without knowing a little bit about them… tell me something about yourself?” Even chuckled “Well, I’m 19 years old, I’m going to graduate this year and I play football…”

Isak nodded “Well I knew that” Even looked at him confused and Isak laughed at that “Some of the girls in my class told me… they are totally into you” Even laughed back “Oh really?”

“Rumors say that you have been picked to an elite football team?” Even nodded sighing which Isak noticed straight away “Aren’t you happy about it?” Even looked into Isak’s green eyes “Why do you say that?”

They turned down a street and were now near the cinema “You just don’t seem like other football guys I have meet” Even smirked at him “Well… that’s because I’m so special…” Isak rolled his eyes “Okay… I get it you don’t want to talk about it”

They stood in front of the movie theater and Even sighed putting his hands in his pockets “Okay okay… to be honest… and don’t laugh at me… I rather make movies than play football” Isak smiled softly at him “Why would I laugh at you? That’s amazing! You should totally do that!”

Even was a little surprised by Isak’s outburst “Yeah I think so too… but my dad has this d…”

“Fuck what your dad says…”

Even looked at Isak even more surprised by now “What…” Isak looked at Even seriously “We only have this life… don’t use it on making other people happy… do what makes you happy – if making movies is your dream – go for it”

Even couldn’t help feeling light headed “I know you’re right… it’s just hard… what about you? Any life dreams I should know about?” Isak suddenly changed character “Uh… I think we should go inside and choose the movie?”

Even was a little conflicted with his reaction but followed him inside. They kept talking about other things while choosing the movie and buying popcorn. He couldn’t help himself not to study Isak, he really liked how much he just loved life and that was inspiring.

After the movie they found themselves standing outside the movie theater once again “I really liked that movie, what does the soon to be movie director say about it?” Even chuckled “I liked it but I would have changed a few things”

They began to walk around the city, just chatting getting to know each other and Isak really enjoyed every minute of it.  Even was a special guy and he loved hearing about his life.

“So do you maybe want to grab a beer or something?” Isak thought for a sec, he didn’t want to go home so he just nodded and they went into a little bar. They got themselves beers and sat down at a table.

“You haven’t told me that much about you?” Isak looked into Even’s blue eyes and took a zip of his beer “My life is boring… not much to tell…” Even nodded no “I don’t believe that…” Isak chuckled “Well… I’m  17, I just moved to Oslo because my dad’s job is close to here… I like to play piano and draw things…”

“I would like to hear you play piano again sometime and see your sketches” Isak smiled at him “Well… maybe one day…”

After a couple of hours of sitting there talking they decided to head home, Even decided he would follow Isak all the way back to the bus stop back at Nissen and now they stood there in silence just looking at each other.

“Thank you for this Even… it has truly been amazing…”

Even chuckled and took a step closer to Isak “It really has…” Isak looked up at the boy in front of him and blushed “Are you about to kiss me?”

Even kept being surprised by Isak’s outburst “I… uh… I guess I was?” Isak smiled at him and bite down on his lip “You can if you want…” Even chuckled at the comment and moved his head closer “Do you want me to kiss you Isak?”

Isak nodded yes and leaned in connecting their lips… Even had never been this eager to kiss someone before and Isak seemed like he felt the same so the kiss was… perfect?

“Uh...Excuse me…”

Both boys pulled away from each other noticing the bus had arrived, Isak chuckled and smiled at the bus driver “Yeah, sorry… I guess I have to go… see you…” and with that Isak disappeared into the bus and Even stood back feeling weak and desperate....

Could you fall in love with someone that fast?????!!!!


	5. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Friday - When Isak gets home from his date



Isak tried his best to sneak into the house without being noticed and it went well until he reached the stairs.

“You’re home late…”

Isak turned and noticed his mother sitting on the couch with a book in her lap “Oh… hi mom…” Marianne sighed and put the book down on the table in front of her “So… had a nice time?” Isak dumped down beside his mother on the couch felt his cheeks burned a little but smiled softly “Yeah… it was great…”

“Who was it you were hanging out with again?” Isak looked confused at his mother “I already told you I was hanging out at Noora’s place….” Marianne quickly replied “No you weren’t… I called her…”

Isak looked at her with big eyes “YOU DID WHAT!?!” Marianne tried to take his hand “Isak I needed to know for sure…” Isak stood from the couch and looked at her “What kind of a crazy mother are you! Now she will tell the whole school and… oh my god! How could you!”

Marianne was mad “Don’t you dare talk to me like that…. Where the hell where you!” Isak felt tears in his eyes this was too much to handle “I don’t have to tell you…” Marianne got a little angrier “Yes you do… you live under my roof! You’re my son…”

“I was on a date…”

Marianne looked surprised at her son “Oh….”  Isak nodded still teary “Yes…. Happy now…” Marianne stood from the couch as well and walked over against him “Isak… I’m…” Isak nodded no and let tears flow stepping back from his mother “I just wanted to feel normal… for once… and I did… he made me feel so alive tonight…” Marianne looked at him with big eyes and he nodded no “No mom… nothing like that!”

She sighed in relief “Oh okay…but have you thought about what will happen in the future… you know your situation Isak…” Isak looked surprised at his mother for even saying it “You know what… I don’t know why I told you… I’m going to bed…”

With that he turned and ran up the stairs… he closed the door behind him and began to scream... then dumping down on his bed trying to calm himself down...

 

  * The next morning – With Isak



Isak woke up feeling dizzy… really dizzy… he took a hand to his forehead… he was burning up… he tried to stand from his bed but his legs failed him and he fell to the floor…

The next thing he knows he sees blood and he begins to vomit… he hears his mother’s voice and then faints…

  * Saturday - With Even



“Where the fuck is your head today?!?”

Even sighed deeply, he had missed every goal in the last hour and he could feel his father starting to give up on him “I’m sorry dad I have a lot on my mind… I have a paper due Mo…”

“I don’t give a crab about your homework! I know it’s not what’s on your mind! Get your head in the game Even! That’s where you belong!” Even slowly nodded he didn’t feel like fighting with his dad because he knew he was right… he was actually thinking of Isak.

He couldn’t wait till the weekend was over so that he could see him again…

 

  * Monday at Nissen



To Even this weekend had felt like the longest weekend of his life… After the date Friday night Even hadn’t been in contact with Isak because after the kiss he had totally forgotten to ask about his phone number.

He was now sitting on the bench where they met Friday night hoping to catch Isak before class… but he didn’t show up?

 

  * Tuesday



No sight of Isak…

 

  * Wedensday



No sight of Isak………

 

  * Thursday



Even had begun to worry and it didn’t help at all with him starting at the elite team at the same time. He had fucked up the first practice with the new team Wednesday afternoon and the coach had told him to get his act together before the next practice…

He was having lunch with Magnus and Jonas that Thursday when he noticed some girls Isak had been hanging with one of the times he had reached out to him. He stood and walked straight against them “Excuse me…”

The blonde girl turned and smiled at him “Hi Even… what’s up” Even felt dumb for not knowing her name but just smiled at her “I know this sounds weird but… have Isak been to school the last couple of days?”

She nodded no “He and his family have gone on a little holiday – wasn’t it what the teacher told us Eva?” the brunette, Eva nodded “Yeah” Even sighed deeply “It’s just I’m trying to get in contact with him…”

Eva looked at him confused “Have you tried calling him?” Even nodded no “I don’t have his number…” The blonde girl looked at Eva and then back “Give me your phone…” Even hurriedly gave the blonde girl his phone “Thank you…”

The blonde girl smiled at him “Noora – and don’t say you got the number from me ok…”

 

  * Later that day – Even walking downtown



Even had tried to call Isak 10 times by now and sighed, he decided to leave a message “Hi Isak, I just wanted to call to see if you’re okay… you haven’t been to school all week and… oh and this is Even btw…. Please call me…”

Even sighed and put his phone down his pocket, when he looked up he noticed Isak walking out of a building “ISAK!!!”

When Isak turned he noticed he was pale and that he was holding some kind of napkin against his nose, when Isak noticed him he pulled the napkin away to wave but then hurriedly put it in front of his nose again – he was having a bad nosebleed.

Isak then began to run away leaving Even once again all confused…. “What the hell?”


	6. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment and kudos <3

  * Friday night – With Even



Even was hanging out with his best buddy Mikael, they had been friends since kinder garden. He needed someone to talk to because he was about to go crazy “… And then he just ran away…”

Mikael looked at him confused “Seriously? Wow…” Even nodded taking a zip of his cola “I don’t know what I did wrong – he won’t answer my calls or text – I can’t concentrate anymore… and now with the last year of school and the elite team”

Mikael padded his back “Anything I can do for you?” Even nodded no and sighed “I just wish he would tell me what I did wrong… I really like him… his different…”

They sat silence for a bit “From what you just told me… it sounds like his not interested… I know it’s hard to hear… but as your best friend I don’t want to see you get hurt… so… forget about him… we’ll find you another cutie” Even chuckled at that, he loved his best friend for being honest and always having his back “Thank you…”

 

  * A week later – School dance



Even had handled this week better than the week before, it had helped talking to Mikael. His head was back in the game and the coach on the elite team had told him he was very happy with what he did on the field.

When he got home and told his dad about the compliment from the coach he was over the moon of joy and that was when Even took the opportunity to ask if he could go to the rave party – he said yes!

So now Even was standing with Magnus and Jonas drinking some beers having fun. “So go after her!” Magnus nodded no “I can’t… It would hurt too much if she said no…” Even chuckled at him “Magnus… it’s Vilde we are talking about… go…”

Suddenly Magnus and Jonas face expressions changed and Even looked at them weird “What ar…”

“Even… can we talk…”

Even didn’t need to turn around to know who that was… he took a deep breath and turned seeing Isak for the first time in two weeks “Hi… now is not a good ti…”

Isak looked into his blue eyes and sighed “Please Even… please…” Even was like spell bound once again “Okay…” Isak grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people and Even just followed…

 

  * In a class room



They found an empty class room and Even walked past Isak to sit on one of the school desk’s “So… what do you want?” Isak looked down at his hand, he was trembling as bit “I’m really sorry… Even I really am… I should have answered your text or called you…”

Even rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Isak took a step closer,  letting his hands fall onto his shoulders “I really mean it… something happened… I needed to be with my parents but I thought of you every day… and it’s crazy because we barely know each other… I’m sorry I ran away… just know… I like you ok…”

Even didn’t know what to say – the whole week he had been trying to push Isak away and here he was – once again “I was so worried about you” Isak nodded crossing his arms still standing close to Even “I’m so sorry…”

“But I couldn’t stop thinking about you either… I really like you Isak… I sat waiting for you every day for a week on the bench outside school… I want to get to know you b…” 

A boy and a girl opened the door probably looking for a place to make out, the boy noticed how close they were “I guess this room is occupied…” and with that they left again switching of the light at the same time.

Isak chuckled softly “I guess they thought we were going to… make out or something…” Even chuckled back he couldn’t see Isak but knowing he was close to him again made him happy.

Suddenly a couple of lips landed on his and even though it surprised him he hurriedly kissed back letting Isak take the lead. They made out for a couple of minutes before another couple came crashing in on them.

 

  * With Even and Isak



They decided to ditch the party to hang out just the two of them, Even enjoyed having Isak close to him again. Isak had taking his hand while they were walking around and to Even it meant the world.

“So… I have to confess something…” Even looked Isak who were blushing now “Okay?” Isak held a hand to his forehead “I… watched you practice the other day… with the elite team…”

Even looked at him big eyes “What?” Isak nodded “I just wanted to see you… and you told me the practice hours on our last date so….” Even smirked at him “So you decided to stalk me…”

Isak nodded and laughed “I did… but don’t you dare judge me, you stalked me too”  Even nodded no “I don’t know what you’re…” Isak pulled his tongue at him “How did you get my phone number then, huh?” Even felt himself blush a little “Yeah ok…”

They reached a football field and just stood looking out at it, Isak suddenly let go of Even’s hand and ran against a ball lying on it “Come… try to take the ball from me … show me what you got…”

Even chuckled and ran after him to catch – which didn’t take him long.  Isak didn’t give up and tackled Even pushing him onto the ground falling on top of him laughing really hard.

Even enjoyed his laugh and smirked at him “You’re seriously crazy…” Isak who was still on top of him leaned down and kissed him “Yeah…Crazy about you…”

 

  * At the bus stop in front of Nissen



“I don’t like the idea of you leaving me again… last time you disappeared for two weeks”

Isak chuckled and leaned into Even’s warm embrace “Well… what are you doing tomorrow?” Even wanted to say nothing but he actually had to go to Mikael’s birthday party, but then he thought why couldn’t Isak go with him “I’m actually going to my best friend’s birthday, wanna come with me?”

Isak looked into Even’s eyes “You don’t think he would mind?” Even nodded no and leaned down kissing Isak again “I want you to meet him… please come?” Isak nodded slowly “I will…”

The bus arrived and once again Isak disappeared… but this time it was different… he only had to wait a couple of hours before they were going to be together again... he suddenly felt his phone vibrate, he took it and looked at the text...

 

Text: Isak - 23:48

I miss you already... 


End file.
